Thus far, a technology has been disclosed that provides, in an exhaust gas recirculation device for an internal combustion engine, a bellows part to a portion of the EGR pipe in order to mitigate the stress concentration, etc. due to thermal expansion of the EGR pipe and thus increase durability, and in addition thereto, provides a clamp (stay) that suppresses vibration of the EGR pipe caused by providing the bellows part (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). It is stated that durability can be improved by this technology of Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-38467